Silence
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Events at the beginning of Advent Children. Tseng and Elena explore the Northern Crater and find themselves entrapped by three men, searching for their Mother. Stories like these were written by many, hardly completed by anyone
1. Last Words

**Title:** last words

**Author: **Silver Winged Dragon

**Words: **687

**Summary: **Tseng and Elena explore the Northern Crater and find themselves entrapped by three men, searching for their Mother.

**Pairing:**the usual, TsengxElena, CloudxTifa

**Chronology and location:** Events take place at the beginning of Advent Children in the Northern Crater.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 and spin-offs, they belong to Square Enix

**A/N: **I know my English sucks; please do not waist your time about that ;p Besides: stories like these were written by many, hardly completed by anyone

---

Clouds covered the sun, not letting a single ray of sunlight get past the roof of clouds. Tseng was nervous. She could tell, for his left pinkie would twitch a little. Normally she would have laughed about it. Now it made her nervous as well, and as hell.

As walking through the dead volcano she could feel that eyes watched her. Whoever they were, they were either extremely fast, or in a great number. She hoped the last, for great numbers can be easily destroyed and misled.

'There it is.'

'Gross.' Whatever it was Tseng had seen, it didn't resemble the form of Jenova anymore. It was mostly decomposed, dead, as it should have remained when found the first time by Hojo.

'Get the box.' Elena hurried to get the box, as Tseng put on gloves and wrestled with the decomposed body to take the head off. With some effort he succeeded and placed the head carefully into the box.

'now get out of here.' He was right to be nervous, for as soon as they heard the blades of the chopper, it begun to rain bullets. Dodging both Turks made a mad dash for the chopper. Tseng stopped and fired back, missing the gunman by an inch. All both Turks saw were flashes of black and silver, green blue ice cold haunting reptile like eyes and the haunting voices of evil.

'Silly little Turk… I know where you are…' his voice haunted her as she made a mad dash for the safety of the chopper. Rude hang out of it, holding himself steady with one hand to some handle bar inside the chopper.

'Laney!' Behind her she heard guns fire; the calming sounds of Tseng's gun were quickly overrun by the sound of the three mad men, and soon she didn't hear anymore gunfire. Tseng had fallen, failed his mission. Later her heart would be torn apart by the loss of him, now she wouldn't fail her mission.

One mistake she made, and one alone: Turks never leave a fellow Turk behind. Throwing the small box into Rude's grasp she turned and faced one of the mad demons, her gun aiming right between his eyes.

'Silly little Turk should have gone into the chopper…' long hair blown back by the downdraft of the chopper's wielding blades; his reptile like eyes piercing straight through her as his fist landed hard into her stomach.

Rude watched in horror as the small woman doubled over and flew backwards in the same time, her head crashing into the rocky soil with a sickening smack. For a single second she remained still and Rude wondered out loud if she was alive or not.

Meanwhile Reno turned the chopper midair and aimed for the three mad men; but Elena suddenly screamed into the headset: 'get out of here! Now! Think of the mission!'

Even though Renoalways thought the little Elena as a thorn in the side and a pain in the behind, his heart broke as he heard her pained cry to remember the mission – not her nor Tseng. Thorn he sent the chopper out of the clouds into the clear blue sky above the Northern Crater as Elena deliberately broke contact.

As if programmed Rude slammed the cargo door shut and went into the cockpit, sitting next to his partner in disbelief. It still rained bullets in the crater; the gunshots were still painfully audible. Finally the terrible noise stopped.

'Elena?' Reno's call was answered with atmospheric static, 'Tseng?'

Desperate Rude tried the monitors. Every Turk had small sensors hidden within their suits, for locating each other, for checking vital signs if necessary.

'Indicators show… no vital signs…' Rude's heart broke in smithereens.

Minutes passed by before Reno quietly spoke, 'our little Laney all grew up…' he nearly whispered into the headset, 'she did very well.'

Rude swallowed at the certainty of his partner's words. A single tear fell down his cheek, before he clutched the damned box tighter into his grasp.

This thing… this heavenly harbinger of death, this monster… it had caused the deaths of Elena and Tseng.

---

TBC


	2. Stirred

**Title:** Stirred

**Author: **Silver Winged Dragon

**Words: **1014

**Summary: **Tseng and Elena explore the Northern Crater and find themselves entrapped by three men, searching for their Mother.

**Pairing:**the usual, TsengxElena, CloudxTifa

**Chronology and location:** Events take place at the beginning of Advent Children in the Northern Crater.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 and spin-offs, they belong to Square Enix

**A/N: **I know my English sucks; please do not waist your time about that ;p Besides: stories like these were written by many, hardly completed by anyone

---

Exhaling slow as if sighing in her sleep Elena stirred, checking her limbs for functionality. It was a common standard for Turks, act asleep and check for body functions in the same time. Most likely a captured Turk would get a response from the aggressor as well.

Her head ached like hell, her right lower leg felt fractured, her right arm twisted and her knee cap seemed to be on the outside of her left leg. Whatever happened, she wouldn't be able to walk away from this. At least Tseng was gone, so he didn't have to go through this anymore. He wouldn't have to see her weakness as she bit back burning tears of pain or cries of sorrow.

Soft gurgles reached her ears; first it seemed as if the earth itself was trying to couch up fumes. As she turned her head to the source of the gurgles, her nightmare became reality. Tseng was alive. The white blouse was stained with crimson blood and foam; his black hair bright in contrast to his sickening paled face. Whoever had shot him, had shot him in the lungs. This was sheer torture, inhumane and sickening, even for a Turk.

'Silly little Turk… you should worry about yourself, and not your partner…' a soft sweet voice echoed within her ears. Turning her head to the source of the voice she found one of the three mad men gazing at her. He was tall, broad shouldered and very muscular. His short silvery hair combed back, out of his face, revealing the hardness of icy green blue reptile like eyes.

'hmm.' Next to him a somewhat smaller young man, slim and a very beautiful pale face gazed at her; his long hair flowing like a waterfall from the top of his head to his buttocks. His slightly titled head gave him a soft gentle expression, yet behind that beautiful flower face Elena knew he would be a threat.

In the back a third youngster paced up and down, restless, muttering something about a mother. If he wanted her as a mother and Tseng as a father, he did a piss poor job of keeping them alive and forcing them to take care for them as parents should do. When he found out she watched him he locked his own fierce eyes to her gaze. From all three men he was clearly insane. Probably the other two could be reasonable; this one was just mad.

Taking in her surroundings she found three chopper bikes, similar to Cloud's Fenrir, and a variety of weaponry and Materia. A double blade attached to one heft, a sort of shocking device ala Reno's ERM and two beautiful carved guns in equally beautiful holster.

'Thinking of escaping?' The second young man with the long flowing hair asked her quietly, his expression said he wanted her to escape, to give him fun and joy for a couple of hours.

Perhaps she could reason with him; at least it was worth a try.

'Why should I? You are superior now.'

'off course…' the youngster answered, 'you were just admiring our chopper bikes.'

'Indeed. They look speedy to me.'

'You sound as if you don't know shit about bikes, Turk.' Came the harsh answer from the third youngster, 'I know all about you, Turk.' His eyes drilled into her soul, 'Elena of the Turks, 24 years of age, reckless, talkative and clumsy. Apparently you are so clumsy you got your superior almost killed.' Cold hard words, slowly spoken without remorse or regret, made her want to break down and cry.

Never, she thought. Not in front of them that is. How much she had hoped that Reno would torment her with his teasing, how much she hoped for a lecture from Rufus Shinra himself, how much she hoped for a comforting hug from Rude or a cold stare from Tseng, thus disciplining her.

A series of painful coughs made her look to the other side, to Tseng. Rolling over despite her battered body she tended him, wiping away the foam at his mouth, rolling him over to his side so he could breath easier and wouldn't choke on his own body fluids. She whispered sweet little nothings inside her head, hoping that the three mad men couldn't read her mind.

Yet they did read her body language, 'oh my! The silly little Turk is in love!' the biggest one yelled and burst down into laughter, 'Elena and Tseng, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' if this was Reno's doing, she would have laughed sheepishly about it. If this was Rude, she would have believed him to be either very drunk or high. But that bubble exploded real soon as she remembered where she was.

Remember your initiation… remember what Reno did…

Reno hadn't been kind to her when she was initiated to the Turks. Costume regulation required that the newbie had to spent a week in the clutches of one of the Turks and survive that week. Turks had to depend on each other, Turks had to be strong and unbreakable, regardless what situation they were in. That one week Reno had done unspeakable things to her, except rape. Even though he was a narcist sociopath he couldn't bring himself to rape a woman. Later she learned that no Turk could rape another Turk; the trauma alone was too great to succumb. Broken Turks were disposed of. Yet he came close to rape on vary occasions that week.

Her blush left her face as quickly as it had appeared; with her eyes fixed upon Tseng she made a promise, whispering it softly to him, 'I'll get you out of here, that I promise.'

'And a useless promise it is!' the youngest of the trio hauled her up by her hair and threw her in the arms of the strongest, 'break her, physically.'

The broad shouldered mad man smiled at her and spoke with a boyish voice, 'nice… we get to play together.'

It wouldn't be the last time Elena feared for her life as she remained prisoner…

---

TBC


	3. Despair

**Title:** Despair

**Author: **Silver Winged Dragon

**Words: **1474

**Summary: **Tseng and Elena explore the Northern Crater and find themselves entrapped by three men, searching for their Mother.

**Pairing:**the usual, TsengxElena, CloudxTifa

**Chronology and location:** Events take place at the beginning of Advent Children in the Northern Crater.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 and spin-offs, they belong to Square Enix

**A/N: **I know my English sucks; please do not waist your time about that ;p Besides: stories like these were written by many, hardly completed by anyone

---

Shaking his head Rufus took in the hard news.

'No.' he rose from the chair and walked clumsily over to the window sill watching over the garden. 'No.' he repeated.

'I am sorry sir. I saw it with my own two eyes.'

'Your shades must have blurred your vision!' Rufus whispered tormented, 'and your alcohol problem must have affected your brain! As long as I haven't seen their bodies, they live.' The last two words came out with a grunt through his teeth.

'Elena told us to execute our orders. Thus we did.' Reno concluded, a little too formal for his normal self.

'They live, that I tell you.' Thus overruling their earlier statements. Both men could see Rufus' mind working frantically as he thought of any ideas to help his Turks out of this situation.

It wasn't the first time he had to help, 'Reno.' Did hope resound within his voice? 'Go to Seventh Heaven and ask Ms. Lockheart to sent for Mr. Valentine. I wish for a small conversation with him.'

Normally Reno would have made all sorts of jokes, making Rufus almost mad with anger. Now he run as fast as he could to his car and raced to the bar of Ms. Lockheart, leaving Rude with the boss in one suddenly very small cabin.

As soon as Rude was dismissed he returned to his quarters. The last two years had been terrible. Meteor was stopped, that was a good thing. But Tseng, barely recovered from his wounds inflicted by Sephiroth, was now gone. Elena was gone as well, their little rookie who had finally grown up and became a good Turk. Hell, she could even make their boss smile with one of their silly jokes. He wondered if he would ever see his boss smile again.

Passing by her quarters, Rude entered. Stocked with mostly girly items he just stood there, waiting for her to enter and chase him out as if he had touched one of her bras. She never entered. Never would he hear Reno tease her again with her admirations for Tseng. Off course the Wutaian Turk knew about her crush, and they often spoke about the delightful fact that she did her best to keep that hidden.

Nobody could keep secrets hidden from Tseng. That was the most wonderful about them, and the most frightening. They knew everything about each other.

When he reached his quarters he went straight for the desk with the pictures of his fellow Turks. Those who had vanished from the stage, and those still alive. Rod, Knife, Katana, Cissnei… they had disappeared, and even though Cissnei was the only Turk who ever stepped out of the service and survived, she refused to deal with the Turks anymore. He didn't dare to call for her aid, she would refuse to help anyway.

Next to their photos stood the frames filled with photos of Tseng, Elena and Reno. A group shot, in happier times. Elena had just become a Turk, and the uncertainty was clear on her beautiful face. Already she had had a crush upon Tseng, 'he knew you loved him… he knew Elena.'

---

The bar was empty. It was way past closing time and everyone was sound asleep. Tifa slept alone in the queen sized bed, already used to being alone. As long as Cloud called in once a day she could sleep safely within here. Marlene and Denzel needed her caring, or else she would have followed him a long time ago.

That day had been long and hard. It was Cloud's birthday and she had hoped, oh she had hoped a lot, that he would show up for his birthday party. Everyone had been there, even Vincent, but no Cloud. Delivery business he said and didn't even answer the phone anymore. Was he so lost within remorse of Aerith's death that he forgot to live?

Gentle someone stirred her, shaking her a bit. 'Get to sleep Cloud…' she whispered soft to the person, 'it's past four o'clock.'

'That's a real nice offer, but I won't sleep next to you until you've helped me out. Besides, Cloud would make me skin myself and make me dance on my own intestines if I'd lay but one hand upon you.'

Startled she shot up, as stung by a bee and reached for the light. In stead of the gentle sad face of Cloud she stared into the hard face of Reno, 'You!?'

'Yes, I, Reno.' he answered tired, '… us Turks need your help.'

With some effort she got out of bed, all grumpy. Her REM-sleep was cut off short and that made her grumpy as hell.

Wrapping herself in her bath robe she walked to the living room, the heavy footfall of the Turk following suit.

'Will you keep it quiet. There are children asleep.' Tifa swirled around and grumbled at him angrily, 'it's worse enough that you see me indecent like this.'

'There was nothing indecent about you at all.' He muttered to her, tiptoeing as she raised her fists threatening at him, 'you're more dressed up and decent than the whores of Honey Bee inn!'

With that remark she slapped him at the back of his head, 'how rude.'

'That's my partner.' It caught her attention: Reno wasn't his cheery teasing self. He was dull and sad, tired and moody. Sacks underneath his eyes revealed stress and lack of sleep.

'what happened?' Tifa sat down on the couch and Reno slumped into a chair opposite of her, 'something bad must have happened that you are like this.'

'Sweet little Tifa, always caring for others.' He tried to tease a little, without effort, 'it's… it's… we lost Tseng and Elena.' Finally, he blurted it out, shocking Tifa to the depths of her soul.

'No…I'm… I'm so sorry for you… but did you really need to disturb me in the middle of the night for that?'

'Rufus wants you to find…' he bit his fist as he broke down, hot tears burning behind his eyes, 'he wants you to find Mr. Valentine… and…and…' tears streamed down his face as he tried to stop sobbing, without effort. Quietly Tifa crept near and took him in his arms. Suddenly the ever so strong and cocky Turk was as helpless as a child, shaking with sobs.

'Why is he here?' Tiredly Marlene held her stuffed moogle close to her chest, 'he's a mean man, always trying to beat up Cloud and you and Aerith.'

The little girl couldn't be more right as she stated in the cold harsh tones of reality.

'He is here because he needs help.' Tifa said back with a sad smile, 'and we are going to give him that help.'

'Why?' curious she tilted her head.

'Because that's what you do, to make a better world. Wouldn't Aerith have helped them out? She did, once, when one of their own was in trouble.'

'yes…' Marlene confirmed ashamed, the little girl could be very mean when she wanted to, and real nice, when she wanted to, too, 'Aerith wouldn't want him to cry.'

Hopping over to Reno she hugged his arm and stroke his face, 'Don't cry Mr. Turk. Cloud's gonna get here and everything will be fine. You'll see.'

Drawing both women into an embrace he sniffed his last sniffles and let them go, to wipe his nose to the sleeve of his black jacket. At least, attempt to wipe his nose to his sleeve.

'Here… don't use your sleeve. Or else your mother will say she didn't raise you well and call you a bad boy.' she handed him a pink children's handkerchief embroidered with flowers and moogles, patting his arm as he sneezed loud and dirty into the handkerchief.

Barret's girl, he thought, raised very well and decent. He could learn a thing or two from her, if he wanted too.

'I left a message for Cloud. He checks his phone twice a day. But I don't know if he can find Mr. Valentine within a couple of hours or a day.'

'As long as he tries… he knows where the man resides.' Reno whispered with a hoarse voice, 'Thank you so much Tifa, Marlene… I'd be going… before I cry my heart out again.'

'Marlene, can you bring Mr. Turk to the guest room please?'

Reno gave Tifa an awkward look, 'you don't want me to stay here.'

'Rufus will attempt to kill me if I let something happen to you. Besides, you are tired, stressed out and exhausted from the current events. Stay here, until tomorrow or until Mr. Valentine shows up.'

Reno tried to produce a smile, yet failed epically. With a yawn he stretched, and soon he dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

Somehow, Reno seemed to be real cute when asleep.

---

TBC


	4. Prey

**Title:** Prey

**Author: **Silver Winged Dragon

**Words: **599

**Summary: **Tseng and Elena explore the Northern Crater and find themselves entrapped by three men, searching for their Mother.

**Pairing:**the usual, TsengxElena, CloudxTifa

**Chronology and location:** Events take place at the beginning of Advent Children in the Northern Crater.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 and spin-offs, they belong to Square Enix

**A/N: **I know my English sucks; please do not waist your time about that ;p Besides: stories like these were written by many, hardly completed by anyone

---

At last Elena understood why a Turk initiating a newbie couldn't rape. This wasn't what she had hoped for. Beatings, yes. Cutting and slicing, yes. Water boarding and electricity, yes. Rape, no.

The broad man threw her torn clothes at her, laughing at the tear stains of pain and shame on her face. He haunted her, even now. Oh how much she would pay to see him squirm in Rude's deadly grasp. How much she would enjoy him being hit by Reno's EMR. And eventually killed by the merciless Tseng.

But those were idle dreams now. No one would come to her rescue. Battered as she was she tried to dress herself with the remainders of her torn clothes. She knew it was meaningless, yet it gave her some comfort.

From a small distance the second silver haired man – she had baptized them "Silver Haired Men" – observed her. He nearly raised a brow as she shot him a foul look, spelling nothing more but death and destruction.

'He came too, you know?' with astonishing speed he was close to her, the third, youngest and most insane of the three. A slight hiss revealed her compassion for Tseng.

'Ah… you do love him. How sweet. You must long for him, now don't you?' the cold reptile eyes were in sharp contrast with his sickening sweet voice, 'ah yes… you do long for him. Your body betrays you, you know? Now… as much as you long for him, as much we do long for our Mother. Please… tell me, where is Mother?'

Elena did what a good Turk was supposed to do: she kept her lips sealed.

They stared at each other for a long time; the youngest of the troop with his piercing eyes and Elena with her eyes as dark as hell.

'Oh… you like to play games, neh?' his head turned slightly to the broad shouldered guy, 'he does too. But you were so kind to make him fall asleep after he played with you. Not many toys have that ability.'

'But my thirst brother isn't so easy.' Now he eyed the delicately built man, with his hair like a waterfall, 'he likes more difficult games, in stead of the easier games. Are you up to that challenge?'

The delicately built man drew two guns, each of them beautifully carved and constructed thus that they appeared to be gunblades. The top edges running around the hull of the gun were sharp as knifes.

'You see, even his weaponry is as beautiful as my brother is.' The youngest of the silver men grabbed her by the front of her neck and hoisted her up the air, 'are you up to handle him?'

From all three of them, she feared him more than the broad shouldered guy. He was plain simple: he followed his lust and hormones and did what any other horny guy used to do. The youngest one was just plain cruel, always thinking of new punishments and planning. But this one… she couldn't read him at all, what he was thinking, what he planned to do. Nothing.

Internally, she nodded to herself. She was up to the challenge. If this would keep them off of Tseng, it would be enough.

---

It took Elena a few moments to recollect herself. Dressed in what remained of her uniform, she sat, her knees folded underneath her and holding herself as she did whatever was needed to keep herself from crying.

The second man rose and crept near, graceful as a cat on the prowl. Elena was his prey mouse…

---

TBC


	5. Cuts

**Title:** Cuts

**Author: **Silver Winged Dragon

**Words: **801

**Summary: **Tseng and Elena explore the Northern Crater and find themselves entrapped by three men, searching for their Mother.

**Pairing:**the usual, TsengxElena, CloudxTifa

**Chronology and location:** Events take place at the beginning of Advent Children in the Northern Crater.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 and spin-offs, they belong to Square Enix

**A/N: **I know my English sucks; please do not waist your time about that ;p Besides: stories like these were written by many, hardly completed by anyone

---

If she had thought that knifes could cause pain, she was wrong. Cuts were easy made and easier forgotten, if inflicted accidentally by yourself. Reno had been marvelous and deadly with knifes, yet he didn't came to killing her on her initiation. This man, she could learn from this man, if she survived and became as mentally ill as he was.

Slicing twice through the skin of her back neatly from left hip to right shoulder, he begun to peal of her skin from her body. The cuts itself were easy to forget, to push away to some deep place within her mind. But when he begun to tear at her flesh it came loose. Her pained grunt ended in a tormented scream that could wake the dead.

Somehow she hoped it could wake the dead. Than Sephiroth would re-appear and kill them all, nice and quick, without too much pain. Than she would be in death with Tseng, and he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. At least Reno and Rude would still be there, able to take some sweet old revenge.

Dear Reno, dear Rude… even though they lectured her in their own ways about her epic failures, they always seemed to have a soft spot for the young Turk. Right now their lectures were like eating ice cream compared to this mad man's doings.

'He is awake, you know?' it wasn't the silent one who spoke, but the crazy ass. Elena tried to focus upon his voice and pushed back the pain as much as she could.

'He is in pain. So much pain.' Big mistake, she should have focused on herself instead of the crazy ass. When it came to Tseng, she was worried about his safety, his well being. Was it that obvious, even to her fellow Turks?

'I wonder how much a man like the Turk can take. He must be very strong.' The crazy ass mused, 'very strong indeed.'

Now she couldn't withdraw her attention from him anymore; but than again, he already knew her weakness.

'Like you are, silly little Turk.' The man got closer to caress her jaw, 'you are so strong. But you know what would end his pain?'

For some reason she couldn't even look expectant at him.

'Tell me where Mother is.'

Elena only looked at him, her eyes furious with hatred and anger. It fed her will to live. They would end up paying the price for hurting Tseng. They would end up paying the price for messing with the Turks.

'Tell me, silly little Turk. I bet you know.' He continued to caress her jaw, the bridge of her nose, her earlobe, 'you do know, don't you?'

Suddenly she was flipped over onto her back, the cold stones pricking in her back, ripping open the tissue and forcing itself into the earlier inflicted wound.

'Tell me, or your lover will never be able to appreciate you, again.'

Like he ever got that chance. Elena closed her eyes and took a deep soothing breath. She could handle this, that other guy had raped her, she could handle this.

But rape seemed like something sweet, like candy, as the silent silver haired mad man begun to cut two lines parallel to each other into her flesh, again. From her left hip to her right shoulder, over her belly, her breast, her collar bone. It would leave a mark, for the rest of her life. Her back, she never took a single look at her back, for some other Turk would cover that. But her front, she would live in disgust with herself for the rest of her miserable life, if she'd had a life after these events.

Threats don't work on a Turk, was something the youngest of the mad men quickly learned. Elena kept her lips sealed as the silent one begun to tear up her flesh on the front, as he had done to her back. The only sound she ever made were tormented squeals in pain and agony, as her skin was ripped from her body.

'I am sorry, brother,' the silent of the three men finally spoke, 'I didn't do my task well.' and he discarded her as a ragged doll, throwing away the parts of ripped off skin.

'Don't cry, I believe there is a better way of getting her to talk.'

'The man won't talk at all.' Did they thought she was the weak link? Elena hoped that they didn't, and that she wasn't the weakest of the two Turks imprisoned.

'What can there be more pleasurable than torturing a near death man? Sending him into the lifestream in agonizing pain?' the youngest of the three spoke soft, his reptile eyes shining with pleasure, 'I'll bet she'll talk, just to make his passing easier.'

---

TBC


	6. Chaos

**Title:** Chaos

**Author: **Silver Winged Dragon

**Words: **538

**Summary: **Tseng and Elena explore the Northern Crater and find themselves entrapped by three men, searching for their Mother.

**Pairing:**the usual, TsengxElena, CloudxTifa

**Chronology and location:** Events take place at the beginning of Advent Children in the Northern Crater.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 and spin-offs, they belong to Square Enix

**A/N: **I know my English sucks; please do not waist your time about that ;p Besides: stories like these were written by many, hardly completed by anyone

---

Silent both men stared at each other. Demon red eyes against a single blue eye, the other covered by bandages.

'Mr. Valentine,' Rufus spoke up, 'please sit down.'

'I prefer to stand.' Folding his arms over his scrawny chest Vincent remained where he was; standing close to the door. From where he stood he could leave easily, without being provoked by anything or anyone. Also he could observe the three men. Rufus was immobilized, bandaged, like almost every other geostigma victim. Was this real, or a just a decoy, for sympathy from the former Turk?

From within the Galian Beast stirred and sniffed, it was geostigma. The once so proud and fearless leader of Shinra was nothing more but a weak man in a wheel chair. Somehow he felt sorry for him; even the mightiest amongst them could make a fall for the worse.

Reno and Rude flanked Rufus, immobilized due to the geostigma. The presence of the silent man made them weary; the Galian beast wasn't too happy about Rufus' presence in the world of the living.

'Speak.' Was Vincent's order, and Rufus obliged, spilling out the facts he found necessary for Vincent to know, and holding back the facts he didn't need to know. Vincent would find out anyway, sooner or later.

Silence followed, and eventually Rufus gave up, 'if you do not wish to participate, at least say so.'

Vincent looked away, unable to meet Rufus' eyes. 'Shinra took what was dear to me. Why should I give back to Shinra what is dear to him?'

'Because we hope to change the world for the best. Shinra has learned from it's previous mistakes.'

'I believe it's a mistake to let you live.' Cold harsh eyes focused upon the President's blue orb; Reno drew his shock-rod and Rude straightened his back, ready for the fight.

'You got a second chance, Mr. Valentine. Why can't Shinra have a second chance as well?'

'Indeed, why?'

'I'm sorry to have wasted your time, Mr. Valentine. Please, accept my humble apologies and leave.' Rufus sighed, 'it's just… I had hoped for your honor as a Turk, a gentleman. I guess I was wrong.'

He was played, like an instrument and he knew it. 'Do not question my honor, for you have had none in life and shall not have in death.' Harsh words, from a silent demon man, cutting him deep.

'Than I guess you accept it.'

'Under one condition: help the orphans of Seventh Heaven. They need some aid I cannot provide.' Vincent could play it right back, as Rufus had revealed his weakness earlier that conversation.

'Very well. My Turks will provide you with the supplies and weaponry you need.'

Shaking his head, Vincent petted Cerberus, 'I have all the weaponry and supplies I need. I'll contact you when it's done.'

Thus he left, leaving two stunned Turks and one satisfied Rufus Shinra.

'Rude… will you be so kind to contact Ms. Lockheart? We have a business offer to discuss.'

'Chocobo-head ain't going to like that.' Reno muttered soft.

'Chocobo-head won't have to like that.' Rufus smiled, 'perhaps, if Mr. Valentine gives Shinra a second chance, Shinra does have a chance of undoing what has been done wrong.'

---

TBC


	7. Demon

**Title:** Demon

**Author: **Silver Winged Dragon

**Words: **1018

**Summary: **Tseng and Elena explore the Northern Crater and find themselves entrapped by three men, searching for their Mother.

**Pairing:**the usual, TsengxElena, CloudxTifa

**Chronology and location:** Events take place at the beginning of Advent Children in the Northern Crater.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 and spin-offs, they belong to Square Enix

**A/N: **I know my English sucks; please do not waist your time about that ;p Besides: stories like these were written by many, hardly completed by anyone

---

A week or longer had passed since Vincent had left Rufus Shinra. He had obliged in searching for the two missing Turks, yet he didn't obliged in finding them in an instant. Mr. Valentine was a man who took his time when it came to research and espionage. Since he hardly had research, he relied on what he himself had heard and seen.

Something about… their mother? What did they want their mother for, what was the relation with the Turks?

Hiding from the three insane mad men Vincent did his best to find the two Turks. It shouldn't be that hard, he thought, yet it was difficult to find them both.

Eventually he let the senses of the Galian Beast take over, without loosing too much of control. The demon sniffed the air, finding blood and gore, next to a decomposing body and the foul stench of sulfur. Now that he had confirmed for himself that there was still life present in this large pit of doom, he thought it was worthy of a closer investigation.

The Galian Beast, a bloodthirsty creature yet formidable hunter, took over. Stalking down the slopes of the dead volcano, Galian sniffed the air, wretched with sulfur and something else: fear. Blood, fresh and tasty, lingered within his nostrils, daring him to take a bite. Yet the little bit of human mind left within the Beast, reminded him of leaving his prey unattended.

They were humans, not food.

Unfortunately.

---

Silently the Beast stalked forward, unseen by the three silver haired men. He found them resembling a certain silver haired man, the son of the harbinger of death. Jenova's offspring, could they be?

Shiftshaping back into his normal human form, Vincent crept closer, listening to the three sitting near the campfire, chatting quietly and orderly about these day's events.

Apparently, Tseng was unable to talk, yet Elena who was able to talk, didn't spoke a single word. The last time he had seen the small Turk she had babbled everything about the Turk's mission to Avalanche. She had surely grown a lot, and became a good Turk.

What was it with that "bring Mother back" issue? Vincent, relying on his demonic strength, remained awake that night, listening to the silent orderly conversation between the three men, he came to know as Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz.

Kadaj was the youngest and the most insane of the three. Short straight hair and an equally short temper.

Yazoo was the silent one, most mature and crazy as hell. Long hair and delicate features with an interest in torturing and bringing death and destruction.

Loz was the biggest, the oldest and the cry baby. Whenever the loss of their mother was mentioned, he cried a bit.

Mother… where had he heard this before? Who had called someone Mother as well?

'Geostigma,' Kadaj begun suddenly after a long pause, 'is not a disease, it's a gift, from mother. When she desended from the heaven's above, she was defeated. But to ensure her return, she spread out this geostigma, so she could recognize her children.'

Children? Cloud… Cloud had covered his right arm a few weeks after dark spots appeared on his arm. Rufus Shinra was covered in bandages in a weak attempt to cure the Geostigma. He had had the same black spots as Cloud has had. People had died all around him, from geostigma. Denzel had Geostigma…

It happened after Jenova's destruction. After the destruction of Meteor. After the defeat of Sephiroth, the silver haired demon.

Painful realizations were made as Vincent's mind begun to work overtime. These were the children of Jenova, the remnants of a sad era of Shinra. No wonder Rufus wanted to help safe the world: he had known about these three from the beginning.

If they were Jenova's offspring, than they were exactly the same as Sephiroth, or any other Soldier First Class. Superb eyesight, hearing and unbelievable strength, speed and agility were just a few of the characteristics of Soldiers First Class. Probably these had hardened away from civilization as soon as the Shinra empire had collapsed.

Realizing he had hit something dangerous, Vincent believed it was time for something more than just observing. Elena and Tseng had to be somewhere within the slopes of the volcano. Tseng, his former comrade and former enemy, and Elena, he had also known her as a foe. A babbling stupid foe nonetheless, yet a worthy foe. She was good at her job as a Turk, her competence growing each and every time they met. Somehow he wondered how she was doing now.

I'll find about them soon enough. He thought and disappeared into the night, as the three mad men scattered as well. Wherever they would go, their victims would be as well.

---

His delicate nose wrinkled in an awful grin, slender fingers grasping the guns, as he hissed as an angry snake whilst backing down. What was this creature of darkness, this motherless mongrel that dared to intervene?

Stepping back he fired at the red haze that descended from the slopes of the long dead volcano; it was too fast and too powerful to fight.

Bright yellow eyes as of black wolves stared at him, sending the shivers down his pale spine; he couldn't fight it, he had lost and he knew it.

As the red haze disappeared, his female victim had disappeared as well.

A sigh escaped his angel-like lips, his younger brother would not appreciate this. Already did he got a taste of the disapproval by the form of a long tormented howl, and the red haze disappeared as fast as it shown itself to him.

'Brother… it seems as if we have lost the Turks.'

'So it is. That red thing took them.'

'I saw that.'

'Don't cry… Loz.' The slender angelic man threw his arms comforting around the muscular man, 'come now… dry your tears.'

'But Yazoo,' he sniffed like a child, 'now we will never find Mother.'

'Oh we will…' the youngest and most insane spoke up, playing with two ID-cards, 'we will.'

'May I see them, Kadaj?' Yazoo took them from his brother and observed them for a few minutes, taking in whatever information he needed to know from just the two ID-cards, 'they live in the city of Edge, according to these cards. That must be former Midgar.'

'Oh? So their master must be their as well, Turks do not act alone. Rufus Shinra, was it not?'

Happily Loz spoke up, 'and Elder Brother!'

'Yes…' Kadaj smiled softly to himself, an insane smile, 'he does live there. Why not pay them both a visit?'

---

TBC


	8. Salvation

**Title:** Salvation

**Author: **Silver Winged Dragon

**Words: **823

**Summary: **Tseng and Elena explore the Northern Crater and find themselves entrapped by three men, searching for their Mother.

**Pairing:**the usual, TsengxElena, CloudxTifa

**Chronology and location:** Events take place at the beginning of Advent Children in the Northern Crater.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 and spin-offs, they belong to Square Enix

**A/N: **I know my English sucks; please do not waist your time about that ;p Besides: stories like these were written by many, hardly completed by anyone

---

Women could be tedious things. Some practically felt butterflies in the stomach from just seeing him, others kicked, bit and pounded as soon as he touched them. Elena did the last. Not that her efforts were strong enough to make him feel a bit of pain.

As soon as Chaos set his cargo down on the forest floor, Elena crawled over to Tseng's side, whispering his name in futile attempts of drawing him back from the dead. Even Chaos knew he was close; one step over the faint line of life and death and he would remain within the lifestream for all eternity, as Mako.

None of them had nor the time nor the attention to look at the wondrous landscape of the Ancient Forest. Pale ghostly trees, tall and graceful, looking down upon them, filled with the wisdom of ages past, silent as the dead.

With Death Penalty still in his grasp he listened and scanned the surroundings for anything that could be a threat.

Fireflies and the gentle flow of lifestream calmed even Chaos' nerves, 'you're safe here, both of you.' He spoke with double voice, 'rest a bit, before you're taken back to Midgar.'

'Rest? Rest you say… if he doesn't get help soon, he'll rest for all eternity, within the lifestream.' Her voice came out in small sobs, hiccups from tears and crying. In a desperate plea she turned to Chaos, 'take him to Midgar, please!'

'That is something we can discuss later…' Chaos took a small glowing orb from a pocket hidden within his garb, 'hold him, he might need you.'

'What… what are you doing to him?' she gasped as he ripped open the blooded cloth with his claw, 'stop it!'

'Stop what? His healing? I believed you wished for his life a second ago? You are a strange creature, woman.'

Ashamed she looked away, 'sorry.'

'Love can make a person do strange things…' the materia orb disappeared within Tseng's chest, healing whatever could be healed with a level 2 cure materia.

After that he took another level 2 cure materia and let it disappear into Elena's body.

'I'm afraid some wounds will leave scars…'

'So be it.' Elena whispered as she let the healing warmth of the materia cure most of her deadlier wounds. At least she stopped bleeding, and her temperature rose a bit, so she wasn't shaking from the cold that much. It had done the same thing for Tseng, warming and healing the deadliest of wounds, yet it wasn't enough to bring him back from the brink of death.

'Can you now take us to the city of Edge?'

'No.'

'Why? Not safe for you? Monster…'

'Do not test me, woman. Mr. Valentine might be looking after your wellbeing and instructing me to oblige, yet I have not forgotten what Shinra has done to him and my fellow demons.'

'You… you are Mr. Valentine?'

'Chaos is more like it.'

'I'm sorry… it's…' Elena looked away, ashamed and confused. Shinra had done so many things and hurt so many people, even demons, it was hard to make Shinra look good nowadays.

'Love can make a person do strange things… like judging a book by it's cover.' Sadly he turned and left, spreading huge wings as he carefully maneuvered through the trees of the Ancient Forest.

Flying unseen around Midgar, Chaos sought and eventually found what he was looking for. The current residence of Shinra, the healing lodge. Built for those suffering from Geostigma, shared with the one person who single handed destroyed the world. Or made a good attempt too.

'Damn it! You nearly freaked the hell out of me!' Reno scolded as Chaos landed close to him, folded large wings and directed his bright yellow demonic gaze at him.

'hell? Hell is a good word to describe what Elena and Tseng had gone through.' He spoke softly as he entered the healing lodge, 'wake your master for we bring news.'

'Don't need to speak so formal.' Reno muttered, but obliged nonetheless, 'Wakey wakey!' he banged at two doors with his fists, 'it's too late for beauty sleeps! Trust me!'

Chaos smirked, as the normally overreactive Turk became even more hyperreactive as realization hit that his friends and comrades were still alive.

'As in… alive and kicking?'

Chaos nodded and confirmed, 'alive and kicking… literally when it comes to Elena.'

Minutes later Chaos guided a chopper controlled by Reno to the Ancient Forest, landing it close by, and sending forth a team rescue to Elena and Tseng…

Thus Chaos returned to the shadows of Vincent's mind once more, and Vincent himself vanished within the shades of the Ancient Forest, doing what he had always done: being a Turk.

The world awaited the final spasms of the events of Meteor. Turks, as hated as they had become, would once again prove their worth. This time not in leading the world to destruction, but to salvation…

---

TBC


	9. Search

**Title:** Search

**Author: **Silver Winged Dragon

**Words: **1529

**Summary: **Tseng and Elena explore the Northern Crater and find themselves entrapped by three men, searching for their Mother.

**Pairing:**the usual, TsengxElena, CloudxTifa

**Chronology and location:**City of Edge, Turks POV during the movie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 and spin-offs, they belong to Square Enix

**A/N: **I know my English sucks; please do not waist your time about that ;p Besides: stories like these were written by many, hardly completed by anyone

A/N2: the next chappies will be fast, in chronology with the movie. Helps to have seen it, or else it's just fast.

---

Reminiscing the battle with the three silver haired men, Cloud sat near the huge buster sword. It once belonged to his friend Zack Fair. His sword, on the other hand, was stored within the compartments of his motorcycle.

Just looking over the plains he could feel so free of care at these scarce moments. Yet something seemed to press on his heart.

'I try to move on.' He whispered, 'yet I can't. You… Aerith… even Sephiroth… you are all part of me.'

The wind tried to play with his stubborn gravity defying hair, yet failed, 'if I move on, will you still be part of me?'

The huge rusted buster sword didn't answer the question.

'Perhaps Aerith knows.' At last the wind gave up playing with his hair; it still defied gravity.

From the rocks a wolf observed him, lone, like Cloud felt.

As he stood, a terrible pain shot through him. A pain he recognized as the symptom of the illness that came to life when Meteor was defeated. Crashing to the ground he grasped his right arm, gritting his teeth as he tried to bare the pain. Images of Sephiroth and a burning world shot through his mind. Worried he bore the pain, that left him as soon as he had endured it.

For a second he was flabbergasted. What had caused the pain, in combination with the images? He hadn't suffered from that in months. Perhaps Aerith did know the answer, as he got on the motorcycle and left for the city of Edge.

But first things first. Sephiroth was a product of Shinra. And where better to find answers but at Shinra's?

---

Rufus let out a small sigh. How he hated to go against the will of Tseng. According to the chief Turk he needed a guard at least twenty four hours a day. That meant every day, every hour, every minute and every second. Especially with the three remnants loose.

Now Reno and Rude complained about their latest mission. It indicated that they were supposed to leave their boss alone; Tseng wasn't in shape to do guard duty and Elena was still dozing on a lovely cocktail of drugs.

Cloud would need their help, even though he refused to work for Shinra on commission. Perhaps it was time that Shinra paid Cloud and all of Avalanche back, what Shinra had taken from them. Rufus knew that Shinra had taken a lot – too much – from him, from Avalanche.

'You will go, and that's my final word.' Rufus said somewhat too stern, 'now go.'

Shrugging Reno left, 'if you say so boss. If you say so.' Rude followed, leaving Rufus alone with his files and drugs.

'Find Cloud… tell him about the missing kids. He will probably know already.'

'Missing kids, city of Ajit, Remnants, we can remember that.' Reno closed the door and left, 'geez, what is it with the boss nowadays?'

Rude remained silent for a couple of moments, 'he wishes to restore the world to it's former glory, before Shinra.'

'I know that, but what's it with the boss being so pushy?' with a grumble Reno left for the exit of the building.

'I don't know. Perhaps it has something to do with the three morons who tortured Tseng and Elena?'

'Perhaps… if we meet these three idiots, I'll take revenge!' the red headed Turk growled and made a few fighting moves, before he kicked against a side table and made a vase nearly crash onto the ground.

'Careful, Rufus might take that off your wage.' With a smirk the tall dark man left the building, 'the faster this is done, the sooner we can guard the boss again.'

---

Never mess with a Turk, the medical staff soon found out.

Never mess with an angry Turk, was an ever better statement.

All sorts of drugs were either discarded on the floor, or forcefully given to the medical staff when Elena nearly woke screaming from a nightmare. Tseng wasn't a kind man when it came down to her well-being. Several members of the medical staff lay unconscious on the floor, dozing on the calming and relaxing drugs.

The best drug she needed was to be close to Tseng; just to lay close to him and holding on to him. When he snuggled close, she calmed down, and eventually slept on without a single squeak or nightmare. Besides, he liked it, being this close to her.

Soon both of them would check out. Elena needed to be home, where she could heal easily without all the attention of the medical staff around her. During the hours of day they tormented her with questions and check-ups and during the hours of night her nightmares tormented her.

---

Hours they had searched for Tifa; she wasn't at Seventh Heaven. Probably missing, like Denzel and Marlene were. Some people who were questioned by the two Turks stated that two men with an awkward hair color took the children away, claiming to have found a cure for the Geostigma.

Rude snapped his phone shut after the call with the boss, 'we're too late. Cloud and Tifa are missing, like Denzel and Marlene.'

'Barret's gonna kill us for letting her go missing.' Reno muttered, visualizing Barret's anger already.

'We haven't checked Aerith's Church yet.'

With a smirk Reno set himself in motion, 'to imagine that, we have to save their asses for a chance.'

---

_Happy sappy Rude_, Reno kept muttering to himself, _happy sappy Rude ended up with carrying the poor unconscious Tifa home._

_Happy sappy Rude didn't care about poor poor Reno's ouchy back._

_Happy sappy Rude made Reno carry "Heavy Butt – should eat less desert" Cloud._

'Next time you carry him.' Grumbling he placed Cloud on the bed, or at least, made a weak attempt to.

Rude helped him hefting the unconscious man onto the bed, 'stop muttering. As long as you have breath, you can work.'

'Too true.'

'Geostigma.' Rude checked on Cloud's body, 'he's suffering from it too.'

'So that's why he was in hiding. Probably atonement or something like that.' Reno tried to light a cigarette to calm his nerves a little. Cloud could be a dangerous man when he wanted too, especially near Turks. Reno hadn't forgotten that one time he encountered the proclaimed Soldier First Class.

'No smoking!'

'Aw man! I need one.' Grumbling he left to take a smoke outside as Rude pointed to the exit.

'Make it quick.'

'I shouldn't leave you with Tifa…' Reno sung, walking to the exit to have his desired smoke.

---

Ajit… Finally they had passed on the information to Cloud and Tifa, and left. Cloud was on his own now, doing his investigation, as Tifa did hers and the Turks just did what they always do: observe. Whatever was going on, they would discover soon enough.

'We're ho-home!' Reno sang as he entered the lodge, 'and guess what we did: we finally found ol' chocobohead and Rude's secret love.'

Rufus smirked, in dark times Reno could bring something light, if he wanted to, and if Rufus allowed it.

'I'm glad you did. Did you bring the message? It took you two an awful lot of time.'

'Sorry sir, it won't happen again sir.' Rude apologized, 'we couldn't locate them easily.'

'aha… I guess you're right. Cloud does have a tendency for loneliness, and Tifa is just Tifa, going wherever she wants to go.'

'Marlene and Denzel are missing.' Rude stated calm, 'according to civilians Denzel went with two of the three silver haired men and according to Tifa Marlene was missing when she woke up after a fight.'

'Tifa engaging a battle? I thought the lady had become a stay-at-home mom?'

'She is, sort of.' Filling up the holes Reno took over, 'she and one of the three silver haired men had battled. After that, Cloud's box of Materia as well as Marlene were gone.'

Mesmerizing about it Rufus stared outside, 'that's not a good development. The behaviour of these three are somewhat predictable, yet unpredictable. As if they know where to go.'

'If they really are the clones of Sephiroth, didn't they get some of the memories of him? Don't they share a connection with each other and Sephiroth himself?'

'Perhaps; those experiments were usually true experiments. From a flower you can describe the pattern of growing, from an animal you predict the pattern of behaviour, but from someone like a Soldier First Class, it's impossible to describe what he will do next.'

'Cloud is pretty predictable. Find the Turk, beat up the Turk, save the world, get the girl.'

'That's not the type of behaviour I was referring to,' how much he hated not to have Tseng around. That man always knew a solution to everything. Reno's solution were either explosions or sex, and not much of a help unless he really worked his brains. 'In that case, we have to await their next move. Cloud is on his own, but if I know Mr. Valentine well enough, he's stalking his friend. Wherever these Remnants will be, there will be the box of Materia and the missing children as well.'

---

TBC


	10. Restart

**Title:** Restart

**Author: **Silver Winged Dragon

**Words: **1235

**Summary: **City of Edge, Remnants versus Turks and Bahamut

**Pairing:**the usual, TsengxElena, CloudxTifa

**Chronology and location:**City of Edge, Bahamut-Zero

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 and spin-offs, they belong to Square Enix

**A/N: **I know my English sucks; please do not waist your time about that ;p Besides: stories like these were written by many, hardly completed by anyone

A/N2: the next chappies will be fast, in chronology with the movie. Helps to have seen it, or else it's just fast.

---

Rufus had been right about the Remnants. Wherever they would be, the children would be there too.

From up above in the demolished building Rufus looked down, 'but what do they need the kids for?'

'Beats me. But they look lethargic to me.' Reno muttered soft, 'if this is gonna get nasty, those kids will be in the way. And the public won't suck it up anymore if these kiddos get hurt.'

'Than get them out of there or make sure these two focus upon you.'

'not three?' Rude asked a bit flabbergasted.

'One has left already.' Rufus stated and sat back in his wheelchair, 'go.'

Both Turks disappeared into the early light of dawn, as people started to gather around the Meteor Memorial and questioning the silent three men about the lethargic children.

---

'Sir, madam! How can you leave? Both of you haven't even healed properly yet!' the head nurse tried to persuade him to stay hospitalized.

'Not in a million years.' Tseng grasped her by the collar of her jacket, grumbling low in his throat, 'out of my way, or last night will seem peaceful after I'm done with you.'

'I've arranged a cab to take us back to the lodge.' Elena said respectfully, 'we will leave, like it or not. Shinra will cover up for the expense, yet I believe, with all the patients, you can use all the beds available.'

Thus Tseng let go of her; she dropped to the floor, shaking like a leaf.

'ready to go?'

'As ready as I can ever be.' Elena smiled and left the hospital with Tseng at her side, almost jumping into the cab. So happy was she to go home and get back to work. How much did they miss of what was going on?

---

The healing lodge was empty, with just a small note on Rufus' desk.

'He knew we would be coming home.' Elena sighed, 'the man can predict anything, even rain.'

'He never predicted rain.'

'True, it hasn't rained in two years.'

'Edge… they're meeting with these silver haired torturers.'

'We couldn't stand against them,' Elena whispered sad, 'how can they make a stand? And Rufus is injured, weak.'

'He's not as weak as he might appear,' futile attempt to lighten her mood a little, 'why not help them out?'

'Sure thing, where's the weapons room?'

---

It was good to drive the car himself again, feeling the slight rumble of the engine and hearing his car purr like a kitten was enough to make him feel happy.

It was easy to reach Edge; yet it was harder to reach the center of the city unseen and in their current condition, that was a real thorn in the side. Turks weren't considered untouchable anymore; many people held a grudge against them. Turks still were very impressive, making most of the civilians to leave them alone with their business.

'Tseng? Look at that!' Elena came to a sudden stop as she spotted a familiar red head.

'What the heck?' Reno engaged battle with one of the silver haired men, the one with the long hair. Elena remembered him, he had made the cuts across her body and ripped away her skin, 'kill him Reno, kill him!'

Granting her a few seconds to look at the two quarrying men, he focused upon Rude. Wherever Reno was, Rude followed, 'and there!'

'But where is boss?' As she searched the surroundings she found nothing; no distinctive white suit and blond hair.

'How about over there?' Tseng pointed out, 'and being his reckless self once more… we'd better help him out before something happens to him.'

'Right.'

'grappling guns with the nets, for in case he might fall.' Unpacking the guns he handed one to Elena, 'focus! These three silver haired morons aren't your business right now. Let Reno and rude handle them!'

'but they're loosing, and the third one is summoning a Bahamut!'

'That Bahamut is not our problem! That gives us time to go there unseen for everyone focuses upon Avalanche and the three remnants!'

She made a pouty face, 'okay, I guess you're right. But if we capture them I want to kill at least one of them myself.'

'Consider that a deal.' He smirked as he wanted to kill one of them very slow himself, for torturing Elena.

Both jumped down from the building, gracefully landing on their feet and run towards their boss. On the right the Bahamut appeared from the revolting clouds, revealing itself in it's darkest manner. Everyone of Avalanche left for the battle, trying their hardest to kill the beast before it tore down the city and it's civilians.

Tseng ordered Elena to the left, and to use the grappling guns with the nets, for in case Rufus might fall. How predictable Rufus could be; he had a soft spot for danger and loved it almost to death. He did fall, following the most insane of the Remnants as he tried to save the box with the remains of Jenova. Was that Mother? Tseng wondered for a second, that decomposing blob?

Rufus, stunning as ever, didn't care about the fact that the ground approached a little too fast for Tseng's approval. He fired his shotgun empty, eventually hitting the box just once.

Behind them, the Bahamut fell, defeated, towards the earth and disappeared into the lifestream, where it was summoned from…

The two Remnants on the ground stopped fighting, realizing something important was happening.

'BOSS!' both Reno and Rude screamed, unable to do anything.

As from nowhere two soft "bangs" were heard from either side of the building. Elena and Tseng fired the nets, just in time before Rufus plummeted to his death. With a smile Elena pinned the last parts of the net to the tiles of the roof, Rufus was saved. Yet the remnants had left with the remains of Jenova. That saddened her a bit.

Eventually Rufus was rescued, as in clinging on to Reno's shoulders as he helped the ill man to get down.

'that was dangerous Mr. Shinra.'

'Dangerous?' his eyes glistered with fun, 'I take that as a warning.' Before Tseng started another lecture about danger and his well-being.

Tseng sighed. Rufus would never learn.

---

Reno looked away, ashamed.

'what's the matter, no snappy remarks about me being a rookie?' Elena teased as they went to Aerith's Church. Rumours about a healing spread through the mass like a wild fire.

'Nah, it's nothing… just…'

'He wanted to avenge you.' Rude just blurted out, 'but… we failed.'

With a sigh, Elena answered, 'no, you didn't. That was the sweetest thing a guy ever did for me!' Squealing she took both men in an embrace, 'and you two are the sweetest guys ever.'

'So… I've heard that you and Tseng shared one bed. Does that make you a couple?'

'Reno!'

'Don't push it red head!'

---

Later that day rain fell, for the first time in two years. As it touched geostigma infected people, the geostigma dissolved into the lifestream. Even Rufus was touched, literally too, as he was found worthy enough to get a second chance.

It was probably Aerith's doing, the magical touch of the Cetra could be felt down here, in the Slums. Her flowers were the only flowers blooming in Edge.

Flanked by his Turks Rufus felt as if Aerith did gave him a second chance; the tinkering of the rain could be easily mistaken for her light laughter.

Now the rebuilding of the world could finally begin, erasing the mistakes of the past…

---

end


End file.
